I Will Never Be Just Like You
by DeadWithoutYourHelp
Summary: a song fic. based on the song Just Like You by:3 days grace,Certian contries are sick of their treatment so they rebel,R&R OOC,songfic,theme,


**"Just Like You"**

_I could be mean_

As Latvia glared with malice in is eyes, he glared at the object of his hate and fear and frustration

_I could be angry_

Russia, Ivan the Terrifying, The Scariest Mother F-ing guy you'll ever meet,

As Latvia glared at Ivan the whispered words ran through his head,

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

Mathew knew what was behind that stupid grin of his brothers, saddness over his history, his history with everybody,

_I could be stupid_

Why is it that he a pretender gets the _hello's _and the_ how you doin' today Alfred._

When all he got was _Who's Canada? Where did he come from? Alfred get over here!_

As his anger seethed his mind was comforted with the thought that he will never be just like Alfred F. Jones

_You know I could be just like you_

**Young Alfred POV**

_You thought you were standing beside me_

A young Alfred stared at the figure across the table, just sitting there as if nothing in the world could meddle with him, him and his tea time.

_You were only in my way_

What if I made my own history, my own wins and loses. What if I could be the next great superpower, not Arthur.

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_I'll make my own country, my own freedom, my own life. _You thought you were there to guide me_

Yes you guided me, but you wanted me to become a nation on my own well, you got your wish._You were only in my way_

Sorry Poppa but every birds gotta fly the coup one day,_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like youYou thought you were there to guide meYou were only in my wayYou're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

No I will never be just like you because,

I AM THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!_I could be cold_

As Lithuania stared into the purple abyss- like eyes of his captor he suddenly knew why General Winter never left…it's because Russia inside, his heart and soul are frozen over with a impossible layer of ice and cold, _I could be ruthless_

And that's when Lithuania knew, he would never turn that cold, but a voice in the back of his mind told me otherwise,_You know I could be just like youI could be weak_

As a young Arthur gazed around at the fallen French Army he swore to himself, I will Never Let Me Or My Country Fall This Low_I could be senseless_

Look at him and his stupid stubble shamelessly flirting with everybody in this bar, I will never become just like him,

But he knew that one slip could make him end up worse than Francis Bonnefey. _You know I could be just like youYou thought you were standing beside me_

As the small Japanese nation sat around with his other Asian family members, he realized they forgot about him, left him alone on a big island _You were only in my way_

So then on he decided that he would, no could live by himself, with no help from his forgetful family,_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_No I won't be dependent on anyone but myself, I don't need you big brother China_You thought you were there to guide me_

You showed me your way of walking, talking, writing, and culture, now I'm gonna make it my own.

_You were only in my wayYou're wrong if you think that I'll be just like youYou thought you were there to guide meYou were only in my wayYou're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_I AM JAPAN

_On my own, cause I can't take living with you_

The Baltic's had, had enough they were leaving Russia,

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you_

We are so lonely in this house, with only the other States and our fear for you, as companions,

as they turned to leave they saw a lone figure on a lone balcony, on top of their old house, and then they all

Swore never to be anything at all LIKE HIM!

_You thought you were standing beside me_

From That Point on Alfred F. Jones Swore He wouldn't Be Just Like HIM!

_You were only in my way_

From Then On Japan Decided That He Wouldn't Be JUST LIKE HIM!

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

The Baltics Then Turned and left Russia Alone Forever...

_You thought you were there to guide me_

Mathew Turned and Promised Himself That He Would Never Be Just like the fake, Alfred F. Jones,

he turned away from America's house filled with relief plain on his face, but he couldn't stop hgimself from turning around and peering into the eyes

of his Older Brother, unknowningly causing Alfred's Swear to himself to be broken in from in His Face.

_You were only in my way_

From then on Arthur Kirkland Swore never to be like That FROG!

As Alfred stared down at the pathetic crouching figure, covered in mud and dirt, he too caused Arthurs swear to be broken to pieces,

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

No we were all foolish enough to belive that one promise could hold up for centuries,

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my wayYou're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be meanI could be angryYou know I could be just like you._

As all the countries discovered, anything is possible,

Just as long as I don't end up, _**Just. Like. You.**_


End file.
